


Family Starts With Blood

by Susanwiththescythe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, F/F, F/M, M/M, Orgy, Partial Mind Control, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanwiththescythe/pseuds/Susanwiththescythe
Summary: Jared and Jensen are home so rarely. Sam really appreciates the opportunity to have the family all together.





	Family Starts With Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Plot, what plot?
> 
> In my head, the intention was that the sex is consensual, pretty much everything else is not.
> 
> Obviously, this is a complete and utter fiction. None of this happened and none of the individuals whose likenesses inspired this nightmare are in anyway connected to it.
> 
> It's probably slightly under-tagged, because I don't like to give too much away. See the end notes for more.

Sam misses her boys. Though in truth they haven't been children for a long time. A mother likes to keep her young ones tied to her apron strings for as long as she can. 'Twas ever thus. But, as the years pass, she's seen the wisdom in letting them have their heads. A little time away from home reminds them what they're missing when they're not here.

"Sentimental much?"

That's Jeff behind her. She'd heard the fine displacement in the air as he approached from behind while she fiddled with the place settings, but not a single creak of the floorboards to give him away. He's teasing her gently, but Sam likes family dinners to be special. They happen so rarely these decades.

"Jared's bringing a girl this time," she says brightly.

Jeff's hands are at her waist now as he leans forward to murmur in her ear, the chill of his breath tingling on her skin. She's not as cold as he is just now, having fed more recently. By the end of tonight, they'll all be burning hot.

"Some female company for you at last, my love. Won't that be nice."

"I do love my boys," Sam protests. "All of you. But sometimes..."

Jeff's cupping her breasts through the fabric of her dress. She didn't bother with a bra this morning. Or any knickers. It always drives her sons wild when they realise she's gone without underwear, just for them. Jeff, on the other hand, he likes to tear her lingerie off her, slicing through it with nails or teeth as the humour strikes him, but he's had plenty of opportunity to have what he wants recently. Tonight is for Jared and Jensen. And a little for Sam herself, if she’s being completely honest.

 

***

 

The doorbell rings at 7 o'clock sharp. That'll be Jensen, he's so punctual, always was, even as a boy. That means they'll be waiting at least another half an hour for Jared. That's almost a part of the tradition too. So Sam is pleasantly surprised when she opens the door to see both her sons, and their dates, at the threshold. True, Jared and the young woman, Isabel, Sam thinks her name is, are scurrying up the front path behind Jensen and Philip, faces flushed with the tell-tale shine of those who were Making Out In The Car A Few Moments Ago, but it's clear Jared's making an effort for his mother. Isabel's blood is up, the quiver of the pulse in her neck like the wing beats of a bird fighting to escape its cage. Meeting the parents is always daunting. Sam is touched, his presentation is delightful.

She observes it all in an instant before Jensen's embracing her, kissing her on both cheeks. "Hello Mom, it's good to see you."

"Jensen darling, it's been too long."

"Mom, I'd like to introduce Phillip."

"I'm very pleased to meet you Mrs Morgan."

"Please, call me Sam."

He's a handsome young man. Slightly shorter than Jensen, although not by much, around four or five years older than Jensen was when they turned him. Fit and strong with curly brown hair and green eyes. Apparently he plays field hockey for a local men's team. Sam's thankful he's not into swimming. The taste of chlorine tends to linger so. Yes, he and Jensen make a very pretty picture together. She hopes she gets to see them in action this evening, before it's too late.

"Thank you Sam." He bows slightly, kissing her hand.

"Oh come on," Jensen snorts. "Stop sweet talking my mother and come meet the old man."

Sam laughs and stands aside to let them pass as Jared and Isabel make it up the front steps.

"Jared, you're early!" she admonishes him.

He flashes her a killer smile. "Really? I thought I was on time!"

"You know what I mean!"

Her son grins again. "You can thank Isabel for that. I think she might succeed in reforming me where even you failed. What was it you kept saying, babe? 'You never get a second chance to make a first impression'?"

Isabel colours slightly at that, and it makes her even more delectable. And Sam  _ is  _ impressed. Anyone who can wrangle Jared into being on time for  _ anything _ is clearly a person of substance.

"It's so nice to meet you Mrs Morgan."

"You too my dear, please call me Sam."

"I brought some wine. I hope red is OK?"

"Of course."

Sam takes the bottle. It's a good vintage. Nearly as old as she is, though there's no way Isabel could know that.

"My my. You really went all out didn't you?"

Isabel looks pleased, then a little shy. "Well, I... I’m really very happy right now and ... I just wanted... I just wanted this evening to go well." She claps one hand over her mouth, as if surprised at her own frankness. How sweet.

Jared doesn't help matters by bear hugging her from behind and planting a large smooshy kiss on the back of her neck. From the way she tenses up, Sam can tell he's hit a sensitive spot.

"Jared! STOP IT! We're not even inside the front door!"

Sam decides to throw her a lifeline. Metaphorically speaking.

"Jared stop embarrassing your girlfriend, and come inside, your father's waiting."

Sam takes both Isabel's hands in hers and draws her into the house. The girl's skin is soft, warm, but she's no delicate flower. She's taller than average for a woman, taller than Sam herself, with beautifully proportioned hips and breasts to match. She looks like she could squeeze out six children with ease, and then carried two of them on her hips while performing back-breaking labour. Jared would still have to bend down a little to kiss her Sam reckons, but she can feel the wiry strength in Isabel's frame. She'd fight him for fun, tease him, make him work for it. If anyone needs a lesson in delayed gratification, it's her youngest.

She leads the two of them into the dining room. Jensen and Philip are already there with Jeff, drinking gin and tonic. Sam passes Jared the wine to uncork and sees her guests to their seats. Once they’re all seated, she serves the food herself. They could have enthralled some help for the evening, but she likes to keep things personal. And there are only two courses, so it's not too much of a hardship. She and Jeff sit at opposite ends of their smaller dining table. Which is still pretty big when all’s said and done. Jared and Jensen are next to each other, with their partners opposite them. They're all eating human food to begin with to put their guests at ease, it doesn't do anything for the four of them in terms of sustenance, but the taste is pleasant enough.

Sam likes to cook. And she likes watching Isabel and Philip's reactions as they eat. They'll taste all the sweeter if they're well fed and happy. And they're such fine physical specimens too. Her boys really have turned into excellent hunters.

Once the main course is cleared away, there's a pause. Sam says, "I thought we might take a little break before dessert. There's something we always do for these reunion dinners, that I'd really like you to be a part of."

She looks over to Jared and Jensen. That's their cue and they don't disappoint. Sam lets out a little sigh of contentment as Jensen turns to his brother, threads his fingers through Jared's hair and pulls him in for a kiss. Neither of them holds back. Jensen brings his other hand up to grip Jared's head and direct him, moving back slowly, so he's sucking on Jared's bottom lip, gradually pulling off, leaving the skin sucked red and swollen. They hold for a few seconds. The only sound in the room is their breathing.

Then Jared reaches out and grabs the end of Jensen's tie, rotates his wrist to wrap it round his fingers, pulling Jensen back in toward him. Jensen moans, as Jared licks over his lips, teasing, tasting, before sliding right on in to claim his brother's mouth.

Sam looks over at Philip and Isabel. They're both sitting bolt upright in their chairs, hearts hammering in enticing counterpoint, eyes wide in shock.

"That's..." Philip begins.

"So hot." Isabel's practically drooling. Sam knows how she feels.

"But they're-!" Philip begins.

"Adopted, right?" Isabel asks, looking over at Sam, who nods. "Jared told me."

Interesting. That's new. Jared usually likes to shock his dates with their incestuous display, at least until they work it out. Sam wonders what else he might have revealed, but she doesn't have time to think too long about it because Jeff is making his move.

He's standing behind Philip's chair, hands on the boy's shoulders holding him in place while pouring filth in his ear, as he's transfixed by Jared and Jensen devouring each other.

"Jensen ever kiss you like that boy?" Sam hears.

Philip shakes his head.

"Want to see where they learned it from?"

"What? Y-you? But they’re your chi-"

But Jeff's already interrupting, "Now son, I don't know what kind of monsters you think we are..."

Sam's laughing inside. True, she and Jeff had never touched either of their sons until they were well into adulthood, and well on their way to becoming a part of their family, in the purest sense, but that hadn't stopped Jensen and Jared exploring together as soon as they'd both realised they had dicks and what they could be used for. It's not their fault she and Jeff had been able to hear every single little thing. Jeff just needs to enthrall Philip and get it over with. No more pesky interruptions. On the other hand, Isabel is all rapt attention as Jeff goes on, "Believe me young man, we didn't give those two anything they didn't ask for, just as soon as they were old enough."

Sam still gets off on the memories of Jared's turning. Him unexpectedly finding the two of them, sharing a human, blood already dripping down their necks and onto the sheets. They were planning on turning him soon anyway. He was 24 and already so beautiful. Worth preserving at that peak of perfection for as long as possible. They'd wanted Jensen to be there for it, to properly welcome his younger sibling into the family, but Jared had crawled into their bed that night, painted himself in gore and begged so sweetly to be taken and turned that they couldn't resist. Their meal was fast expiring, as Jared rode his father's cock, his mother's fangs in his neck, suckling at the open wound in her wrist. Jensen was grumpy, of course, that he'd missed it, but they'd made it up to him, oh so many times.

When Sam pulls her attention back to the present, Jeff is leaning over Philip kissing and sucking at his neck and she knows his heartbeat must be as deafening for her sons as it is for her. He's caught between terror and lust and doesn't know what to do. Across the table, Jensen and Jared have broken apart to watch and she hears them both sigh a little, echoing her own exhale, at the exact moment they sense Philip's last resistance melt away and he presses his neck against Jeff's mouth. Wanton and so very, very fragile.

There's no blood yet. But Sam knows how long it's been since Jeff last fed. She sees Jared and Jensen look at each other. It's a myth that their kind can read minds, they're just very, very good at reading people, but sometimes she swears her sons are psychic. Jensen disappears beneath the table, while Jared climbs on top, and advances towards Isabel. "Get up here babe."

It's a command, but Sam can tell she's not enthralled. That eagerness and expectation as she clambers on to the hardwood, heedless of glassware and placemats, are all her own. Thinking ahead, Sam does some cursory table clearing. 

It should look ridiculous, but Jared has a catlike grace as he slides over the polished surface towards his prey and her innocence of what's about to happen to her is charming rather than ridiculous. As they start to kiss in front of her, Sam rises from her chair and moves behind Isabel.

She takes the girl's left ankle in one hand and slowly slides off her stiletto with the other. Isabel turns her head to see who is behind her and Sam slips her a re-assuring smile.

"Eyes on me babe." Isabel turns back to Jared, as Sam removes her other shoe. She's wearing fine black stockings and, as Sam runs her hands up the girl's legs, she discovers suspenders and a garter belt... and no knickers. Isabel trembles ever so slightly as Sam runs one finger between the slick lips of her cunt.

"Jared." It's almost a whisper, but of course he hears her. He breaks off from kissing and sits back on his haunches to meet her gaze over Isabel's shoulder. He cocks his head inquisitively. It's adorable.

"Someone's not wearing any underwear."

He smiles at her. "I know."

"Someone came out  _ hoping _ to get fucked tonight."

Sam presses one finger into the girl's most tender parts as she's talking, savouring the way Isabel's heartbeat flutters in response. Sam can  _ feel _ her confusion, should she fuck back onto the finger, or cut and run? 

Sam adds a second finger alongside the first and starts very deliberately to scissor her open.

"Talk to me girl. Did you come here to get fucked?"

Isabel moans, pressing back onto Sam's fingers. "It was for Jared," she whispers. "To make it easier later, or, or if he wanted to finger me in the car... I know he likes it when I..." a gasp as Sam thrusts just a little harder, "when I go commando."

Sam nods at her son and he gets the hint. His fingernails lengthen ever so slightly, forming sharp points. Seconds later, the skirt of Isabel's dress is falling away, expertly shredded.

The suspenders and garter belt perfectly frame Isabel’s backside, and Sam uses her free hand to scrape her nails lightly over the girl’s exposed skin. The logistics are slightly awkward, so Sam joins them on the table, never once stopping the steady thrusts of her fingers into Isabel’s cunt. She folds herself over the girl’s back so she can whisper in her ear, just loud enough for Jared to hear too, “You want to know a secret Isabel?”

“Mhmmm.”

“He likes it when I go commando too.”

She gets an agonised moan from both of them at that, and Jared breaks off kissing Isabel and raises his head to press his lips to hers.

He tastes slightly of the girl too and Sam drinks in the flavours, already feeling slightly heady with it. Humans are strange creatures to be sure, but they taste so  _ good. _ Everywhere. And with that, Sam has an idea.

She pulls back from the kiss and curls her tongue at Jared. His eyes roll back in his head as he catches her meaning.

Sam slides off the table and Isabel sighs wistfully as Sam’s fingers slip out of her.

She hears Jared say, “Spread your knees a bit wider babe.”

Isabel shakes so beautifully as Sam runs her hands up the back of the girl’s legs. It takes a bit of contortion on Sam’s part, but then she’s sliding on her back between Isabel’s knees as Jared’s tipping her back into a kneeling position over Sam’s face.

The girl’s delicious scent is all around her now. The slight tang of sweat, sweet tones from the bodywash she used before they came out and a clean, open scent from her moisturiser. It may have been all for Jared, but Sam will happily take advantage.

She runs her tongue over Isabel’s labia, before flickering it teasingly against her clit. The broken little gasps she gets from above drive her on, until they’re suddenly muffled as Jared pulls Isabel in for another kiss. Sam grabs handfuls of the girl’s arse in each hand and pulls her downwards, burying her face in the girl’s softness. Not needing to breathe really has its advantages sometimes. Isabel is warm and slightly salty on Sam’s tongue, the scent of her blood particularly strong here. It’s a delightful taster of what’s to come and Sam feels a surge of her own wetness between her legs in response. It seems only fair that she make Isabel feel the same way. She starts off slowly, tracing delicate outlines over the folds of her cunt, swirling round her clit, before plunging her tongue up and in.

Isabel’s thighs are shuddering either side of her, the string of beautiful gasps and moans falling from her throat music to Sam’s ears and then she hears just one sharp cry of pain that shades through into bliss and she knows Jared’s started feeding. She doesn’t know exactly how Jensen and Jeff are getting on, but if Jared  _ is _ the first of them to break, there’s really no surprise there. Delayed gratification? The boy has never known what it means. Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. Sam lifts Isabel slightly off her face so she can shift position and buries her fangs into the meat of the girl’s thigh. The sharp burst of the blood on her tongue is even better than she’d expected. Isabel’s coming, her body shaking, her wetness trickling out of her and Sam is feasting, switching between the bloody wound in her thigh and the welcoming warmth of her sex. It’s all so good, and then on top of that, she feels the pressure of Jeff’s fingers, she’d know them anywhere, sliding into her, warm and slick with blood. And he spreads them, twists and flicks, just the way he knows she likes it, again and again, until Sam’s shivering and shaking herself, mouth pressed against Isabel’s thigh, coming for all she’s worth.

There’s a pause, as Sam comes back to herself. Jeff pulls out his fingers, and Jared’s helping Isabel up off the table. She’s woozy, but still conscious, the blood pouring from her thigh slowing to a trickle. Sam hears her say, “I knew it… I knew there was  _ something _ …”

Sam looks over to Philip, he’s still in his chair, head lolling to one side. There are smears on his neck, which must have been from Jeff, although the wounds are closing. Jensen’s in front of him, on his knees and Sam catches her son’s eye at the moment his fangs come out and he bites, with surgical precision, just behind the head of his dish’s cock. Philip moans and from the smell, Sam can tell Jensen is swallowing down a heady mixture of blood and come. There’s nothing quite like it, as well she knows.

“Taste him properly love,” Jeff’s beside her, offering up his fingers covered in Philip’s blood and her own juices. She makes a performance of it, taking each of his fingers into her mouth in turn, sucking and biting, fluttering her eyelashes and giving little sighs of contentment. It’s not that hard to sound enraptured. Philip tastes amazing, and she can see directly in front of her the evidence that Jeff’s enjoying it, but it’s not long before she hears Isabel sigh from across the other side of the room.

“What do you want to do next Iz?”

A pet name. How sweet.

“I want… I want to watch you fuck your brother. While your…” She’s more embarrassed about this bit, Sam can tell, but she pulls herself together. “While your dad fucks me.”

Jared laughs, “I think we can manage that.”

“What way round are you doing this, boys?” Sam can tell from the strain in Jeff’s voice he’s not nearly in control of himself right now as he’s pretending to be. He loves watching the two of them tear into each other.

“Who broke first?” Sam asks, eyes darting between her sons.

“Jensen!” Jared crows triumphantly, laughter shining in his eyes.

His older brother shoots him a wry grin. “For the first and only time in your life Padalecki.”

“Don’t bet on it man, I’m maturing.”

“Sure you are. Anyway, which do you want, heads or tails?”

Jared thinks about it for all of two seconds. “You fuck me. I want to see if your dish has taught you anything new since last time.”

Things move quickly after that. Jeff walks over to Isabel and Jared, and Jared just picks her up bridal style and hands her over to Jeff, nipping her on the neck and saying “Don’t be gentle, she doesn’t like that.” Then Jensen comes to stand beside Jared and they start to undress each other.

They’re wearing immaculately tailored suits tonight and look really quite smart, even with the little dabs of blood that are already on Jared’s collar. And even though, for some reason, neither of them are wearing any socks. Sam has never understood men’s fashion.

Soon, however, neither of them is wearing anything at all and she’s watching them kiss, two Greek statues come to life with the first instinct to either fight or fuck, or both. And again, none of them are psychic, but somehow they end up with Jared on his back, feet braced against the edge of the table, Jensen’s face pressed between his legs, hands lifting Jared’s hips up so he can use his tongue to drive his brother halfway to madness. And Jeff's managed to arrange himself and Isabel in just the right spot so that when he tips her forward onto hands and knees, she can lean forward and drop an upside-down kiss onto Jared’s lips. Sam couldn’t have planned it better herself.

She looks over at Philip. He’s sitting dazedly in his chair, obviously not quite sure what he’s watching, but half hard again already in spite of himself.

Jared’s making occasional little yelps as Jensen spears him on his tongue and Philip occasionally groans in sympathy.

“I think you should ride him,” Sam says.

“Wha-a-t?” is his shake response.

“Suck his dick first. Get him nice and wet. Then slide right on down.” Sam lets a little trickle of the thrall slip into her voice. She knows he wants it, he just needs persuading.

“But… he’s so…”

“Oh I know. Believe me, I know. But you have to trust me. It feels amazing.”

Philip stands up, powerless to resist.

“Take your clothes off.”

He strips economically, and within seconds, he’s naked and clambering awkwardly onto the table. Jensen’s still eating Jared out so the co-ordination is tricky, but when Philip takes Jared into his mouth, his back snaps up off the table so he’s only resting on his head and shoulders, and he almost dislodges Jensen. Isabel is gripping his hair in her hands kissing him frantically as Jeff pounds into her and, all in all, it’s one of the most beautiful sights Sam has ever seen. And as much as she likes to participate, she also really loves to watch.

She sits down on the chair vacated by Philip, pulls another closer to her so she has a place to rest her foot. Then she hikes up her skirts and starts to gently circle her clit with one finger, giving herself a slow tease as she takes in everything in front of her.

Coming up for air, Jensen glances over to her and breathes in sharply.

“Jared, look at mom.”

He breaks off from kissing Isabel and, for a few seconds, she’s the focus of their complete attention as she strokes herself, legs spread wide, her own arousal slicking up her fingers.

Her sons let out a groan in unison, as if they’ve both been punched in the stomach. It’s tremendously gratifying.

“Mom, can we…?”

“Let us-“

“Just keep going boys. You’re right where I want you.”

She can see the effort it takes them to turn away and focus on each other again.

Jared gasps as Jensen finally enters him. Sam watches her youngest adjust to the slow press of his brother’s cock, his eyelids fluttering, hands tense, his fingers arched and spread, pressing down against the table. 

“Philip.” The command doesn’t require anything but his name. Jared’s cock is already hard, wet and huge, and whether it’s because he’s doing what he’s told or because he’s a size queen, Philip doesn’t hesitate, just stops sucking Jared’s dick, kneels above him and sinks down onto it in one quick thrust that leaves both him and Jared fighting to breathe.

The three of them are a tangle of limbs, but somehow Jensen gets Jared where he wants him and fucks in hard. Jared meets him stroke for stroke, wrapping his legs around Jensen's waist so he can draw him in. Sam can tell Jared’s timing it so that every stroke of Jensen’s is impetus to fuck up into the man above, his supernatural strength making it easier.

There’s a long drawn-out cry from the far end of the table and Sam turns to watch Isabel shuddering out her orgasm, Jeff’s teeth buried in the back of her neck. As fast as her face turns red with the heat of climax, the colour drains away. Her husband is something of an artist in that respect and Sam wonders for the three millionth, four hundred thousandth, nine hundred and eighty-ninth time what she did to get so lucky in life.

From their shaky breaths and bitten lips, the other three are close, she can tell. Jared and Jensen both have determined expressions, each trying to push the other over the edge first. Leaving Isabel as a bloodied heap on the table, Jeff makes his way over to Sam and kneels in front of her.

There’s so much love in his eyes as he gently moves her hands aside and starts to worship her cunt with his tongue. She can smell the blood in his mouth, realises he didn’t swallow it all, and the mere thought sets her trembling, as he works her over, kissing, licking and sucking. With Jeff between her legs, Sam watches Jared decide to take matters into his own fangs, pulling Philip forward and biting into his shoulder, the scent of the blood flowing is too much for Jensen and he empties himself inside Jared, which in turn pushes Jared over the edge. They all look so beautiful together that Sam finally surrenders, letting Jeff’s tongue and her beautiful boys give her the sweetest ecstasy she’s ever known.

As Jensen slumps forward over Philip’s back to bury his fangs in the human’s other shoulder, she hears him ask dreamily, "You're going to kill us aren't you?"

Jensen pulls back briefly to answer, "Yes."

"But... Why?"

Her son tilts his head, doing a good impression of someone honestly considering the question.

"Well Phil, I could give you some bullshit answer about survival and a man's gotta do what a man's gotta et cetera et cetera. But what it comes down is this: because we can. And because it's fun."

"Oh.... Okay."

"Don't worry, there are far more of you than there are of us, and we don't have these reunion dinners very often, so it doesn't happen  _ that  _ much. The rest of the time it's just grazing."

Philip's face is a picture, he looks like someone who knows he's forgotten something important, but because he can't remember it, doesn't know how upset he should be.

So what he says next is, "But I thought you couldn't come out during daylight?"

"Oh that's just propaganda. So people feel safe during the day, let down their guard."

"But we can see in the dark," Jared chimes in. "So we usually hunt at night. More fun that way."

Jared’s slipped out of Philip now, Jensen's extricated himself, and now both her sons are kneeling up on the table, one in front of the human and one behind. The only things holding him up are Jensen’s hands under his arms, as her boys alternate between feeding from the dish between them and kissing each other, blood dripping from their mouths.

“Shall we join them love?” That’s Jeff, still kneeling, stroking tender hands up the insides of Sam’s thighs as her thoughts slowly knit themselves back together.

“Yes.”

Jeff walks around the other side of the table, and then they move in together, taking an exposed side each. The dish barely jerks as they bite down in unison.

When they’re done, the body drops onto the table with a loud thump. They hear a frightened little gasp in the silence.

Isabel’s staring at the four of them, eyes wide with terror, but unable to move. Jared’s smile is possibly the single most beautiful thing Sam has seen that night, as he says, “Come on babe, now it’s your turn.”

~~~

It hadn't been the plan at the start of the evening, but they've had so much fun, Sam almost can't bear to let it end without some sort of memento.

She inspects what's left of the two humans lying on the dining room table. Philip is a desiccating mess of meat and bone. Almost sucked dry. Jensen really wasn't holding himself back. Nothing to be salvaged there. But when she looks at Isabel, concentrates her hearing, there is still the faint thud thud of blood cells trying their feeble best to make their way through wrenched and torn arteries. Hanging on by a thread. And then it dawns on her. Jared likes the girl. Maybe only a little, maybe only just enough to give her this second chance at life. But he's a very perceptive boy. He must have realised she's been pining.

Sam turns back to her family. Her two sons are cleaning their father up, taking it in turns to lick the bloody smears off his face and neck. Jeff's not exactly standing still to let them and every so often one or other of the boys will whimper as their father grabs them by the scruff to return the favour. Like over-excited puppies, the three of them, she thinks.

"I want to turn her." Sam says quietly.

The three of them look at her. Jensen is disbelieving, Jeff is thoughtful. Jared just winks at her.

It's Jensen who speaks first. "You realise she'll be a handful right? It'll be just like Jared's teenage years all over again. Probably worse, because she's already fully grown."

Sam doesn't bother answering him. She knows all this. She's centuries old and has turned more humans than Jensen's had warm-blooded dinners.

"Jeff?" He's never denied her anything. Surely he won't say no...

He pauses for a few seconds." We've never had a daughter..."

"... And we could do with a project." She's almost laughing as she says it. She knew he wouldn't let her down.

"Jared?"

"I just want you to be happy, Mom."

"Then we're agreed?"

Three nods of assent, then Jeff says to Jared, "Why don't you do it son? She's your dish."

That feels right to Sam, they've all taken their turn with her, but Jared's known her longest. A pre-existing emotional connection is supposed to make the turning easier, but there's no real way to know.

"Are you sure Mom? She'll be more like your granddaughter..."

Sam waves his objections away. "Just hurry sweetheart, before it's too late."

Jared holds out his wrist to Jensen. "Give me a hand?"

Jensen raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything, before sinking his fangs deep into his brother's wrist and then Jared carefully walks over to the table and squeezes a few drops into Isabel's parted mouth.

They wait a few seconds, expectantly.

And then... she almost jack-knifes up off the table, clasping Jared's wrist in both hands, sucking like some sort of crazed leech. A few moments later, thirst quenched, she falls back in a dead faint, her head thunking on the hardwood. It's done. And when Isabel wakes in a few hours' time, beautiful and hungry, she'll have a whole new family waiting for her.

Sam casts an affectionate glance at the boys, no, the men in her life.

"I think it's time you three went on a hunting trip," she says.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also contains:  
> Death of a minor character  
> Non-consensual turning of humans into vampires
> 
> So... Supernatural Episode 300 has not yet aired, but when Entertainment Weekly released those special edition covers a few weeks back, I was particularly struck by the group shot of the Family Winchester, which was giving me serious Addams Family/family of vampires vibes. This fic was *entirely* inspired by that cover. And hey, if you're going to die, at least it'll be at the hands of so much pretty.


End file.
